Solo porque somos iguales
by Zelshamada
Summary: Bien, TK está solo, con algo de borrachera en un bar... Y su gran amor llega a su lado... Nota: Yaoi.


Solo porque somos iguales.  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru Takaishi se encontraba en un bar, con el típico pesar que sientes los escritores así sea una vez, carecen de ideas.  
  
TK pasaba por esa etapa en su vida de escritor. Sí, en su carrera ya había escrito algunas obras que habían sido muy conocidas por todo el mundo. Él era un excelente escritor, nadie lo negaba. Aunque, esta etapa de "Mi cerebro no me da ideas para una buena historia" Esta vez tenía un nombre y apellido.  
  
A sus 23 años de edad, el apuesto rubio estaba soltero y sin compromisos. Kary se había casado con Izzy. Tai con Mimi. Matt con Sora, y Yoley con Ken. Él era uno de los pocos solteros que quedaban en el grupo, ya que hasta Joe se había casado con Jun Motomiya, y Cody estaba comprometido, a punto de casarse.  
  
Suspiró con desgano sintiéndose solo.  
  
"No puedo creer esto" Pensó el rubio mientras bebía un trago de su bebida alcohólica, para ser especifica, Güisqui "Todos están casados o sino, ¡Felices con su pareja! Soy uno, de los dos, solteros del grupo… ¡Dios! ¡Nunca pensé llegarme a sentirme sólo, porque no tuviera a nadie a mi lado…"  
  
El chico parecía perdido, mientras el que el alto volumen de la música del lugar le perforaba los oídos "¡Vaya! Y eso que siempre he sentido amor por una persona. Siempre que la veo el corazón me late más fuerte. Siempre me pongo nervioso mientras pienso en esa persona ¡Yo muy tonto que aun no se lo digo! Pero es que tengo miedo a que me rechace y perder totalmente su amistad"  
  
El rubio Takaishi tomó otro vaso más de Güisqui, ya era el 6 de la noche, el alcohol empezaba a surtir efectos "¡Y todo porque somos iguales! ¡Rayos! ¡Que patética es mi vida! Como quisiera pararme frente a ti y decirte cuanto te quiero… Pero… ¡Diantre! Me volvió el miedo. Otra vez siento esa inseguridad. De nuevo siento que pierdo las fuerzas tan solo… ¡Porque somos iguales! Pero… Yo creo que para el amor no hay edad, o sexo… ¡Pero que va! No quiero arriesgarme a perder algo tan importante para mí como lo es tu amistad… No podría…"  
  
Takeru bebió su octavo vaso con pereza. Utilizaba al alcohol como un método para desahogarse, y al parecer, estaba dando resultado. "¡Como quisiera que tu también me quisieras!" Siguió pensando TK mientras que le servían el vaso número 9 "Por un momento me dije que lo que sentía estaba muy mal, pero después no tuve otra opción que rendirme por lo que sentía hacia ti. Traté de olvidarte, salí con chicas, traté de evadirme con mis historias, pero nada. Nada. Nada daba resultado… Siempre terminaba pensando en ti ¡Siempre!"  
  
"¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¡¿Por qué somos iguales?! No lo creo. Yo deseo con todo mi ser que tu y yo estemos juntos, sin remordimientos y sin culpas. Siempre he guardado la esperanza. Por un momento traté de desvanecerla ¡Pero no pude! ¡No pude! ¡No puedo dejar de sentir este sentimiento hacia ti! Y todo, porque no he tenido valor, solo… ¡Porque somos iguales!"  
  
El chico parecía más que perdido, además de borracho. Ya era el duodécimo vaso de la noche. Ese debía sido el peor momento de su corta vida.  
  
Un elocuente chico moreno se sentó a su lado.  
  
-¡Hola TK!- Saludó mientras lo veía con gracia.  
  
Al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos.  
  
-Davis…- Dijo con toda la emoción que pudo ponerle, aun así, no fue mucha.  
  
-¿Cómo te va?- Preguntó Motomiya de 23 años sonriendo- ¿Por qué en ese estado tan indignante? ¿Te afecta la soltería?  
  
Takeru rió ante el comentario. Aunque su nivel de alcohol era alto, no se comportaba como un borracho hasta ahora.  
  
-Sí…- Le respondió a su amigo- Pero Cupido me dio un mal flechazo…  
  
-¡A mí también!- Dijo Davis sonriendo- ¡Veo que estamos igual! ¡Somos iguales!  
  
A TK le resonó la oración en la cabeza. Esa frase le daba rabia. En ese mismo instante la borraría de su cabeza y le diría lo que sentía a esa persona.  
  
-Oye…- Siguió Daisuke averiguando- Dime… ¿Quién le robó el corazón al famoso escritor Takeru Takaishi?  
  
TK dejó escapar una especie de carcajada, mientras miraba a su amigo con dulzura. El rubio empezó.  
  
-Bueno…- Le dijo mientras se pegaba más a Davis como para decirle un secreto- Te diré… ¡Pero promete no decírtelo!  
  
Davis analizó un poco lo que decía su amigo "¡Está borracho!" Pensó.  
  
-La persona que me gusta…- Siguió mirando a Davis a los ojos y pegándose más a él- Eres tu…- Rápidamente le dio un corto beso en los labios. Fue fugaz.  
  
Motomiya no reaccionó. Se quedó estático. Y apenas y se había dado cuenta del beso, había sido muy rápido.  
  
Un color carmín relucía en sus mejillas.  
  
-¡Ja!- Gritaba Tk de alegría sintiéndose liberado- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Y aun no me golpeas o rachazas! Y todo… ¡Por que somos iguales!  
  
Daisuke lo miró un momento más. Takeru parecía querer irse, pero nada más puso el pie el suelo, se cayó mareado.  
  
-¡Wow!- Dijo mientras caía- ¡Qué torpe! ¡Esto nada más me pasa a mí!  
  
Al moreno le dio pena el ver a su amigo en ese estado, prefirió darle poca importancia a la declaración que le había hecho.  
  
-Ven…- Dijo Davis tomando a su amigo por los hombros- Te llevo a casa.  
  
-Gracias…- Lloró TK abrazando a Davis.  
  
Davis lo llevó afuera del establecimiento, y lo montó en su carro.  
  
El viaje a su departamento fue rápido gracias a que era muy tarde y casi no había carros transitando.  
  
Cuando llegaron Takeru dijo:  
  
-¡Gracias por traerme Dai-chan! ¡Eres muy lindo!  
  
Davis se volvió a sonrojar, llevó a TK a su departamento.  
  
Cuando entraron TK le preguntó:  
  
-¿Dónde pasaras la noche?- hizo una pausa tratando de no caerse- Puedes quedarte aquí si gustas…  
  
-No, tranquilo- Respondió Motomiya sonrojado- Recuerda que vivo en el piso de arriba…  
  
-¡Cierto!- Gritó TK- ¡Otra vez me resulta frustrado mi intento de pasar una noche contigo!  
  
-¡Me voy!- Se despidió rápidamente Daisuke.  
  
-¡Espera!- TK le tomó la mano antes de que se fuera.  
  
Él tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Davis y lo trajo hacia él. Lo besó despacio y con calma, disfrutando ese momento tan esperado por él.  
  
Motomiya al principio no se desenvolvía en el beso, pero luego se lo devolvió con el mismo sentimiento que su amigo.  
  
Takeru dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción.  
  
Davis se despegó de él bruscamente.  
  
-Lo siento…- Le dijo el moreno- Perdóname, pero es que… No sé… No eres tu… Y… Bueno… ¡Me voy!  
  
-¡Hasta mañana, Cariño mío!- Se despidió TK más borracho y dormido que despierto y consciente- Sí,, hasta mañana Davis…  
  
TK fue a su cuarto, y se echó en su colchón, en el cual con solo poner la cabeza, se durmió con un sueño que ni una bomba atómica despertaría.  
  
Eran las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente. La radio del rubio se activó como despertador.  
  
-¡Buenos días!- Dijo el del radio- ¿Cómo les va? ¡Es hora de ponerse las pilas y salir de la cama, perezosos! ¡Ustedes pueden! Nada más hagan el intento por favor… ¡Yo me desperté temprano esta mañana de domingo nada más para pararlos a ustedes! ¡No sean desconsiderados y arriba!!  
  
TK palpó hasta encontrar su radio despertador, le dio a un botón gris en su parte superior.  
  
Dio una vuelta en su cama tratando de dormir.  
  
Un pequeño dolor de cabeza lo acogió.  
  
-¡Auch!- Dijo mientras se tocaba la frente- ¿Cuánto tomé anoche?- Se preguntó medio consciente mientras trataba de volver a dormir.  
  
Takeru pareció acordarse de todo lo que había hecho la noche pasada.  
  
Abrió los ojos algo asustado.  
  
-¡Dios mio!- Se dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama- ¡Davis! Yo… le confesé lo que sentía… Y, mi auto aun está en el bar, ¡Pero ese no es el problema! Son 3 años de salarios, ¡pero no el problema!  
  
El chico pareció angustiarse al recordar algo más:  
  
-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo besé! Y él me besó, pero ¡Yo lo besé! ¡Me emborracharé más seguido!- Luego reaccionó- ¡TK contrólate! ¡Esto puede resultar muy malo!  
  
El rubio Takaishi se dio un baño rápido. Iría a hablar las cosas con Davis.  
  
Se vistió con ropa deportiva. Y salió del apartamento tembloroso y sudando.  
  
"¡¡Aquí voy!!" Pensó mientras subía en el ascensor al piso donde vivía Daisuke.  
  
"Valor, Takeru, Valor" Pensó cuando estaba parado frente a la puerta del apartamento del su amigo.  
  
Tocó la puerta con suavidad.  
  
Un apuesto chico moreno abrió la puerta, vestido, pero dormido.  
  
Cuando vio quien era el que tocaba, se despertó sorprendido y sonrojado.  
  
-TK…- Dejó escapar Davis con gracia.  
  
-Hola…- Lo saludó viendo al suelo- Bueno yo… Este… ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
El chico Motomiya se apartó para darle paso como respuesta.  
  
-Gracias.- Dijo el rubio pasando al inmueble.  
  
-Sí quieres te sientas…- Le propuso el nuevo portador del valor y la amistad.  
  
-No… Tengo que hablar contigo… Sobre lo de anoche…  
  
-¿Sabes?- Lo interrumpió el moreno- Creo que lo mejor será olvidarlo… Ayer estabas borracho…- Davis se veía triste.  
  
TK lo miró por un momento, y luego reaccionó rápidamente.  
  
-Yo no quiero que lo olvides… No quiero olvidar que te lo dije….- Hizo una pausa mientras que se sonrojaba- Nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo… Y anoche… Te lo dije… Y, de verdad me siento bien al saber que tu estás conciente de mis sentimientos…- Miró a su amigo suplicante- Piénsalo, Davis… Los chicos nos apoyaran, nunca nos darán la espalda… Nunca estarás solo…  
  
Davis se le quedó viendo serio. Pero luego se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó sonriendo:  
  
-¡Que bueno que no fue algo que me dijiste por simple borrachera!  
  
TK lo vio interrogante.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que tu…?  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
Takeru sonrió felizmente.  
  
Se acercó lentamente a Davis y le dio un cálido beso. Davis lo respondió feliz.  
  
Cuando se separaron Daisuke lo miró con ojos felices, y le dijo:  
  
-Querido TK, Me a gustado mucho esta mañana, pero hay una cosa que quiero hacer…  
  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó como desconfiado.  
  
-¡Comer! El hambre y el amor ¡Matan!  
  
Takeru sonrió complacido.  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Qué tal?? ¡Mi primer yaoi! ¡Que emoción! ¡Hice un Yaoi! Ahora ya tengo una clase menos en mi lista… Aunque, espero escribir más de este genero pronto…  
  
En realidad me gusta mucho el Daiken, pero… ¡No sé! Me provocó hacer un Daikeru… Que también me gusta. ¡Claro que el taito no se queda atrás!  
  
No me gustó mucho el final, pero si el principio, ¡Pero algo es algo! Pero… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quedó bien? ¡Eso espero! Gracias por leerlo, y espero que les haya gustado más que a mí, porque en realidad, no me gusta mucho como escribo…  
  
Bien, quejas, comentarios, críticas, ensaladas, y etcéteras, a mi largo y ridículo, pero súper querido e-mail de mi corazón:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
¡Nos vemos! Gracias por leer esta historia…  
  
  
  
Zelshamada. 


End file.
